


Dear My Family Series

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku punya mimpi, dan mimpi itu ada dalam keluarga ku. setiap anggota keluarga ku memiliki cerita yg berbeda dalam kehidupannya. Ku perhatikan setiap perkembangan dari adik-adik ku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear My Family

Cast : LeeTeuk,Kibum,Donghae,Ryeowook,Kyuhyun as one family

And other SJ Members

Rate : T

Genre: Family/Friendship/Brothership

Oxoxoxoxoxooxo

Prolog :

Aku punya mimpi, dan mimpi itu ada dalam keluarga ku. setiap anggota keluarga ku memiliki cerita yg berbeda dalam kehidupannya. Ku perhatikan setiap perkembangan dari adik-adik ku.

Cerita kehidupan mereka membuatku sadar bahwa inilah impianku, membuat adik-adik ku tersenyum dan mendukung cita-cita mereka.

Kibum. Adik ku yg terkenal pendiam ini mampu meraih impiannya, awalnya ia tidak memberitahuku dan memendam nya selama berbulan-bulan. Andai Siwon tidak memeberitahuku , aku mana mungkin tau apa yg kibum pikirkan.

Donghae. Si maniak ikan yg manja padaku ini juga awalnya hanya bisa percaya pada aku dan yg lainnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai percaya ada kasih sayang yg lain selain dalam keluarga. Kalian mau tahu? Akan ku tanyakan padanya apakah ia mau berbagi kisahnya atau tidak.

Ryeowook. Mahkluk paling sensitiv ini sebenarnya punya bakat terpendam hanya saja ia tidak mau mengasahnya karena TAKUT. Padahal aku dan yg lainnya mendukung apapun bakatnya. Ia memiliki perjalanan panjang dalam menemukan bakatnya dan menemukan orang yg begitu menghargai bakatnya

Kyuhyun. maknae bermulut tajam ini merupakan maknae kesayangan ku, perhatian ku padanya yg berlebih membuatnya jadi manja dan bergantung padaku. Untung nya saudaranya yg lain tidak merasa iri kalau aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan lebih. Karena Kyuhyun itu gampang sakit, ia sama seperti ku. ada saat dimana aku sedih ketika Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan ku lagi dan bejalan dengan kakinya sendiri.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan cerita keluargaku? Baiklah aku akan menceritakan nya satu persatu.

Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan kisah Kibum pada kalian. Tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin chapter selanjutnya.

 

To be Cont on the next chapter  
Kibum story


	2. I Have A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apapun mimpi mu kami akan selalu mendukung mu Kibum,karena kami adalah keluarga mu  
> Dear My Family Series. first story  
> warn : Genderswitch

Warning : Genderswitch Leeteuk, Kibum,Heechul,Ryeowook

 

Leeteuk menutup bukunya setelah ia sadar jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sudah waktunya ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk para Dongsaeng nya. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, Leeteuk lah yg mulai mengatur dan mengurus semuanya,orang tuanya meninggalkan sebuah rumah sederhana, tidak mewah tidak jelek juga. Jangan lupakan sebuah cafe Ice cream, Leeteuk yg mengelola kedai itu meski ia tidak turun tangan dalam pembuatan ice cream. Dan setiap pukul 5, Leeteuk akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.  
Masakan nya mungkin tidak se enak umma nya tetapi ia berusaha lebih baik lagi.   
Cklek.  
Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar suara pintu terbuka, itu artinya salah satu dari adiknya sudah pulang. “aku pulang Eonnie” sapanya ramah. Leeteuk berbalik ke arah Dongsaeng nya “Wookie.. selamat datang. Aku tahu itu pasti kau yg datang. Kau memang tidak pernah telat pulang”  
“aku tidak mau membuat kakak ku khawatir”  
“Kibum mana?”  
Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu kemana Kibum si pendiam itu. semua orang tau Kibum merupakan Yeoja yg tenang dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, selain cantik Kibum juga di anugerahi otak yg encer.

Wookie langsung menaruh tas nya dan bergabung dengan Leeteuk untuk menyiapkan makan malam. “belakangan ini Kibum agak aneh” ucap Wookie memulai pembicaraan “di kamar ia selalu bergumam sendiri seperti menghapalkan sesuatu lalu saat tengah malam ia juga menerima telphone dari seseorang”  
Leeteuk langsung mengerutkan kening nya. Apa Kibum nya memiliki Namjachingu? Apa ada pria yg suka dengan gadis dingin seperti dia? “siapa yg menelephone”  
“kalau tidak salah namanya Siwon”  
Sendok yg di pegang Leeteuk langsung jatuh “Mwo!! Kibum suka dengan namja?!”  
Wookie menepuk jidat nya “Eonnie! jangan aneh deh... Kibum masih normal. Eonnie tuh yg ngga normal, mikirnya aneh-aneh”  
Grep!  
Leeteuk merasa merinding ketika ada yg memeluk nya dari belakang “setiap informasi ada bayarannya loh” ucapnya lembut namun memiliki penekanan yg membuat bulu kuduk Leeteuk berdiri  
“kau memeras kakak mu sendiri Kyu” ucap Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun “game mu akan kusita loh”  
Kyuhyun cemberut sambil menarik kursi nya “iya deh” Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yg gagal memeras Leeteuk. Ia boleh saja memeras kakak nya yg lain tapi untuk Leeteuk maaf-maaf aja deh.   
“Siwon atau Choi Siwon itu anak pemilik perusahaan hyundai, dia namja kaya raya di sekolah. Dia teman sekelas Kibum Noona, di sekolah Kibum Noona hanya dekat dengan Siwon”  
“tuh! Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran”  
Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling memandang “tidak mungkin!” teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.  
“apanya yg tidak mungkin?”  
Namja pencinta ikan itu langsung menarik kursi di samping Kyuhyun “ayo ceritakan padaku” katanya, namun sayang tidak ada yg menanggapi perkataan Donghae sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menaruh setumpuk ikan goreng di piringa. Donghae menatap piring itu nanar “semoga kalian tenang di alam sana” gumam Donghae aneh.  
Leeteuk melirik jam tangan nya,Kibum belum juga pulang. Sependiam apapun Kibum, pasti ia akan memebritahukan keberadaan nya saat ini

0o00o0oo0o0o0o

Kibum pov

Kulirik jam tangan ku, sudah malam pasti Leeteuk Eonnie dan lainnya mencemaskan ku. kalau Leeteuk eonnie pasti akan sangat mencemaskan ku tapi kalau lainnya aku tidak yakin. Well. Aku terkenal pendiam dan dingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itulah sifat ku. tapi sependiam apapun aku, pasti aku menghubungi keluarga ku kalau aku pulang telat. Namun untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa. Kenapa? Karena aku melakukan sesuatu bersama teman ku. bukan tindakan kriminal,tapi kami sedang menunggu audisi.  
Sejujurnya aku tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada keluarga ku, aku takut. Aku takut mereka tidak menyukai jalan ku ini, hidup menjalani trainee selama bertahun-tahun lalu debut sebagai aktris dan pastinya akan menganggu kehidupan pribadi keluarga ku. menjadi aktris adalah impian ku selama ini.  
Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, kalau aku lulus audisi ini.  
Aku menunggu Siwon yg sedang mencoba berakting di depan juri. Jujur saja akting nya sangat bagus. Meski dia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, Siwon tidak pernah sombong dan selalu ramah kepada setiap orang.  
Tetapi nasibnya sama dengan ku, ia tidak mengatakan pada keluarganya tentang keputusannya ini. Ia telah di persiapkan sebagai penerus perusahaan tidak mungkin appa nya mengijinkan.  
“Kibum-ssi”  
Itu aku. Aku segera berdiri di hadapn juri dan memperkenalkan diriku. Salah satu dari mereka memberiku sebuah script drama dan aku harus memerankan salah satu adegan di script itu  
Kibum kau bisa  
Kibum pov end  
0o0o0o0o0o0o

“kau sangat telat Kibum-ah” teguran itu membuat langkahnya berhenti. Leeteuk menyalakan lampu ruang tengah.ia menatap Kibum meminta penjelasan, bukannya bersikap kejam terhadap Kibum tetapi Leeteuk mati ketakutan karena Kibum tidak memberi kabar apapun. Terlalu sistercomplex? Leeteuk hanya khawatir dengan adknya.   
“miahne ” jawab Kibum singkat sambil mengeluarkan killer smile nya.  
"aku tak kan terpengaruh dengan senyum mu itu Kibum.. kau membuat ku sangat kahwatir”  
Kibum membungkukan badannya, meminta maaf pada Kakak tertuanya itu “aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi”  
Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti “sudah makan?” Kibum menggeleng pelan “kalau begitu akan ku buatkan sesuatu untuk mu” leeteuk berjalan menuju dapur di ikuti oleh Kibum yg berjalan di belakang nya. Kibum menatap punggung kakak nya yg sedang memasak untuknya, hatinya merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong. Apalagi ia sudah berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya setelah lolos audisi. Dan kibum telah lolos audisi.  
“ada yg kau sembunyikan Kibum” ucap Leeteuk memecah kesunyian  
“tidak”  
“tidak bohong”  
“tidak”  
Leeteuk menyajikan spiring spaghetti untuk Kibum “gumawo”  
Leeteuk tersenyum memandangi Kibum yg sedang memakan makanannya. Pipi chubby Kibum terlihat menggemaskan baginya,tapi sepertinya ada yg aneh dengan dongsaeng nya yg satu ini. Ia yakin ada yg di sembunyikan Kibum,tapi ia juga tidak mau memaksakan Kibum untuk bicara kalau memang tidak mau  
“Kibum-ah”  
“ne”  
“apapun pilihan mu, apapun yg kau lakukan kami akan selalu mendukung mu. Karena kita keluarga dan kau dongsaeng ku”  
Kibum diam. Benar apa yb di katakan Leeteuk. Tapi Kibum benar-benar belum siap menceritakan semuanya. Tentang keputusannya,apalagi menjadi trainee akan menghabiskan sisa waktu di asrama. Waktu bersama keluarganya akan terkikis.  
.  
.  
Kibum menatap Siwon yg tengah menghela nafas terus-terusan sambil menatap kearah luar jendela di kelas. Melihat temannya seperti itu Kibum tahu apa yg terjadi dengan nya, pasti Siwon sudah mengatakan pada keluarganya. Siwon menoleh kearah Kibum “appa melarang ku jadi artis Kibum-ah”  
Kibum menaruh tasnya dan menoleh kearah Siwon “lalu”  
“dia memarahi ku habis-habisan, dan kau tahu Kibum?” Kibum menggeleng polos “appa tidak memberiku uang sama sekali untuk trainee, aku harus bekerja part time Kibum”  
“bukankah kau pernah ketahuan bekerja part time”  
“memang sih.. tapi saat itu kan bukan untuk keperluan trainee. Aku ingin mencari uang hasil jerih payah ku”  
Kibum mengerti. Kalau Siwon saja di perlakukan seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan nya? Ah.. bukankah berfikir speerti itu sama saja tidak mempercayai keluarganya? “bagaimana dengan mu?”  
“aku belum mengatakan apapun”  
“aku akan membujuk appa agar merestui ku, meski butuh bertahun-tahun aku akan membujuknya”  
Kalau Siwon saja bersemangat mendapat restu, kenapa Kibum tidak memiliki keberanian seperti itu? ia hanya cukup mengatakannya saja.

Selesai pulang sekolah Kibum dan Siwon menuju ke tempat latihan untuk di bina menjadi aktor. Mereka selalu pulang larut malam, Leeteuk pun memperhatikan Kibum yg terlihat sangat lelah. Meski begitu, ia tak kan memaksa Kibum untuk berbicara.  
“apa jangan-jangan Kibum ikut gerombolan narkoba?” gumam Leeteuk membayangkan yg tidak-tidak. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya ‘atau Kibum clubbing?”  
“berhenti membayangkan yg tidak-tidak Noona” sahut Donghae yg sekamar dengan Leeteuk “aku mau tidur jadi aku berharap Noona tidak mengoceh” ucapnya enteng, padahal Leeteuk ingin sekali menjitak kepala si maniak ikan.   
“akan ku goreng ikan mu nanti”  
Donghae langsung menyibak selimutnya “andwe! Kenapa ikan ku jadi korban sih ? tanyakan saja kepada Kibum kenapa ia selalu pulang larut”  
“aku tidak mau memaksa jika ia tidak mau cerita”  
“yasudah tunggu saja, mungkin Kibum butuh waktu untuk mengatakannya padakita. Lagi pula kita kan keluarga tidak mungkin Kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita”  
Benar apa yg di katakan Donghae, mungkin Leeteuk harus bersabar menunggu Kibum dan berhenti berfikiran konyol.  
.  
.  
“aku mohon appa” Siwon sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan appanya. Ia sudah memohon berkali-kali untuk mendapat restu dari appa nya “ini impian ku”  
“apa hidup mu akan terjamin menjadi seorang entertainer?”  
Siwon diam “tidak! Aku tida merestuimu Choi Siwon”  
“tapi appa!”  
Tuan Choi langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Siwon yg masih diam diruangan. Siwon tidak menyerah, baginya ini baru langkah awal menuju segalanya. Jika terkadang keluargamu tidak menyukai apa yg kau lakukan. Maka ada satu cara kau meyakinkannya dan Siwon tahu apa yg harus dilakukannya.

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o

“uang ku menipis” desah Siwon yg berada di kantin sekolah bersama dengan sahabatnya itu. karena appa tidak setuju dengan tindakannya maka uang sakunya berhenti sampai disitu. Mau tidak ma Siwon harus mencari kerja part time “rumah boleh besar tapi kalau tidak punya uang juga percuma”  
Kibum tertawa mendengar ocehan Siwon. “apanya yg lucu.. kalau keluarga mu pasti setuju saja dengan keputusan mu itu”  
Kibum terdiam,ia juga belum tahu tentang keputusan keluarga nya “hmm” gumamnya singkat menanggapi omongan Siwon.  
“kau mau ikut dengan ku kerja part time?” tanya Siwon “biaya kebutuhan kita tentunya tidak murah dan tidak sedikit”  
“kau benar itu bisa saja membebani keluarga ku”  
“kau sayang dengan keluarga mu ya?”  
“karena hanya mereka yg aku punya”  
“boleh aku mengenal mereka?”  
Kibum langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon “kau tidak berpikiran bahwa aku menyukai mu kan?” tanya Siwon yg mendapat killer smile dari kibum. Mendengar hal itu senyum Kibum langsung hilang tergantikan dengan mimik tidak percaya. Ternyata selain Leeteuk yg selalu berpikiran aneh,sahabatnya ini juga sama. “aku masih normal!” seru Siwon yg melihat gelagat Kibum yg agak illfeel.   
“habis nya aku kan hanya tersenyum karena kau mau kerumah ku, kau nya berpikiran aneh”  
“lagi pula siapa yg tidak berpikiran aneh kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Mengerikan”  
Kibum masa bodo “jadi kapan kau akan kerumah ku? tapi please jangan bahas apapun tentang trainee atau apapun yg bersangkutan dengan audisi”  
Siwon mengangguk. 

0o0o00oo0o0   
Siwon menghela nafas berat, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia memohon kepada sang appa untuk mengijinkannya. Siwon membuka kenop pintu ruang kerja appa nya saat sebelum nya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Siwon di didik oleh keluarga yg begitu displin dan taat pada agama.  
“appa” panggil nya lirih. Appa membalasnya hanya dengan tatapan, mungkin sang appa lelah mendengar rengekan anak nya setiap hari. Ia juga tersentuh dengan kegigihan sang putra . “aku mohon appa”  
Sang appa menghela nafas “kau serius?””  
“tentu aku serius, kalau tidak serius mana mungkin aku memohon pada appa hingga seperti ini”  
‘baiklah”  
Siwon menunggu appa nya melanjutkan ucapannya, ia berharap kali ini appa nya merestuinya “appa meresetui mu, tapi appa tidak akan membantu mu sedikit pun. Appa tidak akan memberimu uang sepeserpun. Buktikan kalau kau bisa sukses dengan jalan mu ini. Kau bisa buktikan?”  
“bisa appa! Terima kasih appa. Aku akan berusaha”  
Appa hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Siwon. Bagaimana pun ia tetap mendukung keputusan anak nya, karena kebahagiaan orang tua terletak pada bahagianya anak itu sendiri  
.  
.  
“Finnaly!!!” Siwon berseru sambil memeluk Kibum di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah, sedangkan Kibum merasa perlakuan Siwon terlalu berlebihan “kau tahu Kibum?”  
Kibum menggeleng “appa akhirnya mengijinkan ku jadi artis!!!!!” kibum yang tadinya tidak tertarik langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Appa Siwon yang terkenal tegas displin, taat beragama itu mengijinkan anak nya itu menjadi artis? “kau serius?” tanya Kibum  
“tentu saja aku serius, ayolah Kibum. Kau harus mencobanya. Kau tidak akan tahu apa kata keluargamu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya?”  
“aku masih takut”  
“apa yang kau takutkan? Ketakutan mu tidak mendasar bahkan kau belum mencoba untuk berbicara pada mereka”  
“menjadi artis itu bukan hal yang mudah, aku mendapatkan mimpi ku tetapi mungkin suatu saat aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu sebagai imbalan” Kibum berhenti sejenak “bisa saja aku mengorbankan keluarga ku”  
Siwon menghela nafas sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kibum. Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arah nya “semua baik-baik saja Kibum.. kau bisa mendapatkan keduanya tanpa harus mengorbankan apapun.. sudahlah kibum.. hari ini aku main kerumah mu ya”  
Kibum melotot ke arah Siwon “aku belum menyiapkan apapun”  
“tenang saja.. biar aku yang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya”

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0  
Leeteuk menghentakan kakinya sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan nya. Sebentar-sebentar ia menghela nafas gelisah atau mondar mandir di depan pintu masuk. Ryeowook hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kakak nya yg terlalu overprotective. Jangan kan pada Kibum, Leeteuk akan gelisah ke smua dongsaeng nya jika tidak ada kabar atau pulang telat, ia akan langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.  
“Noona” Donghae bergelayut manja di lengan Leeteuk sambil nyengir “jangan-jangan Kibum di culik’ ucap Donghae menambah ke khawatiran Leeteuk. Mata Leeteuk langsung melotot ke arah Donghae, sedangkan yg di tatap hanya menyunggingkan senyum “bercanda” jawabnya enteng  
Leeteuk langsung menjitak kepala Donghae “ini bukan saat nya bercanda Donghae”  
Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang sakit “bodoh” imbuh Kyuhyun membuat Donghae langsung melemparkan death glare tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikan nya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya  
Ting tong  
Leeteuk dan Donghae langsung berebut kenop pintu. “aku yg buka Hae”  
“aku noona”  
“minggir kalian berdua” ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil mendorong Leeteuk dan Donghae agar menjauh dari pintu.   
Cklek  
“selamat datang Kibum Noona” sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin krena Kibum pulang larut, “kau masih ingat rumah ya? ini sudah jam 10 malam noona”  
Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal—salah tingkah “it—“  
“kau siapa?” tanya Kyuhyun to the point ketika melihat ada namja yg ngga kalah tampan darinya berdiri di belakang Kibum.  
Siwon langsung membungkuk lalu menunjukan bingkisan yg memang akan di berikan pada keluarga Kibum “aku mengantar Kibum pulang—namaku Siwon”  
Greb!  
Siwon langsung mundur kebelakang ketika ada seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya tiba-tiba memeluk Kibum “aku khawatir.. syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa”  
“ne.. aku baik-baik saja” ucap Kibum membalas pelukan kakak nya. Perlahan Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon “namanya Siwon—dia yang mengantar ku pulang”  
Siwon terpana melihat Leeteuk. wanita di hadapannya ini begitu lembut dan err.. cantik. Ia di karuniai wajah yg hampir sempurna. Leeteuk langsung menggenggam tangan Siwon “terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman Kibum” Leeteuk membisikan sesuatu pada Siwon “dia sedikit pendiam dan suka memendam segala sesuatunya sendiri”  
Siwon mengangguk setuju. Leeteuk menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruh nya masuk. “anyong” sapa Siwon ramah. Ia meletakan sepatunya di tempat rak sepatu dan menuju ruang makan yg ada di dapur. Siwon bisa merasakan kehangatan di rumah ini “perkenalkan mereka adalah saudaraku” kata Kibum “ada si maknae” Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya “lalu Wookie,Donghae dan tentunya Leeteuk noona”  
Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Kibum duduk di sebelah nya sambil memulai makan “sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga pulang malam begini?”tanya Donghae mendahului Leeteuk.  
Kibum menghentikan gerakan makan nya “aku.. aku...”  
“trai—aw”   
“kenapa?” tanya Wookie khawatir “ada yang sakit?”  
Siwon menggeleng sambil mengusap kakinya yg di tendang Kibum. “mau sembunyi di manapun tetap akan ketahuan” celetuk Kyuhyun dengan sengaja. Ia bukan maknae bodoh yg bisa di bohongi, Kyuhyun tahu ada yg di sembunyikan Kibum dan noona nya itu belum berani mengatakannya.  
“Kyu” tegur Leeteuk pelan dan maknae itu langsung diam “ wah.. jarang-jarang loh ada teman Kibum yang main kerumah, berarti kau teman spesial baginya”  
“benarkah itu Kibum?” tanya Siwon antusias   
“bukan urusan mu” jawab Kibum dingin “Teuki noona lebih baik istirahat, biar aku yang merapikan semuanya”  
“Kibum...”  
“ne hyung”  
Leeteuk menepuk kepala Kibum dan memeluk leher gadis berkulit putih itu “jangan merasa terbebani oleh kami”  
Setelah mengatakan itu,Leeteuk langsung menuju kamarnya.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Kibum menghela nafas berkali-kali di halaman sekolah nya, ia selalu ingat perkataan Leeteuk waktu itu. di tambah Siwon juga mengatakan ‘lebih baik tahu dari mulut mu sendiri di banding orang lain, kau sama saja membohongi mereka. kau mau tahu kenapa mereka tidak memaksamu mengatakan kenapa kau selalu pulang telat dan terlihat lelah? Karena mereka percaya padamu’  
“memang nya gampang ya” gumam nya. Ia segera menenteng tas nya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju tempat trainee nya.  
Ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan Kibum menjadi trainee, ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan menrima tawaran bermain drama atau film. Kibum hanya bisa menunggu dan berusaha sebaik mungkin, ia tidak pernah tahu sampai berapa tahun ia akan menjadi trainee. Syukur-syukur jika ia bagus maka tidka butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi seorang aktor.  
“ Kibum”  
Kibum menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya “Kim Seonsangnim” sapa Kibum ramah. Kim Sonsaengnim adalah pelatih Kibum. “ada apa?”  
Sang pelatih memberi Kibum satu bundel kertas yang berisi “naskah?” tanya Kibum yang tidka percaya dengan apa yang ada di tangannya  
“itu adalah naskah drama pertamamu. Meski bukan sebagai pemeran utama anggaplah itu sebagai pengalaman pertamamu. Aku yakin kau bisa meski baru beberapa bulan menjadi siswa trainee di sini. Jadwal dan segalanya ada di situ” Kim Seonsangnim tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kibum  
“terima kasih seonsangnim” Kibum membungkukakn badannya.  
Tidak hanya Kibum,Siwon pun sama. Ia mendapat naskah drama yang berbeda dari Kibum. Yang jadi masalah adalah jadwal syuting nya hingga pagi hari. “aku akan bilang menginap di rumah Siwon” gumam nya memikirkan cara berbohong yang tepat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

“Leeteuk noona”  
“ne.. Kyuhyun-ah”  
“ada pesan dari Siwon hyung” Kyuhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia temukan di kotak surat. Mata Leeteuk membulat lebar ketika membaca isi surat itu, ia meremas surat itu sapai tidak berbentuk  
Cklek  
“aku pulang” sapa Kibum yang baru pulang. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ka arah Kibum “selamat datang noona” jawab Kyuhyun. namja itu langsung menatap Leeteuk yang tidak membalas sapaan Kibum  
“aku lelah, aku ke kamar dulu” kata Leeteuk tanpa menoleh ke arah Kibum sedikit pun. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan dan Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.   
Setelah masuk kamar,Leeteuk menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah membaca surat dari Siwon,Leeteuk benar-benar bingung mana yang harus ia percaya. Dongsaeng nya sendiri atau Siwon yang baru di kenal nya beberapa hari yang lalu.  
“Teuki Eonnie kenapa? Apa dia sakit? Aneh sekali” gumam Kibum yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan script drama dan mulai menghapalnya, besok pagi ia ada syuting hingga malam dan kemungkinan akan menginap di rumah Siwon  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Tepat pukul 7 pagi Kibum sudah bersiap-siap dengan tas ranselnya yang terbilang terisi penuh. Yang lain saling menatap heran dengan tas Kibum “kau mau sekolah atau minggat?” tanya Donghae sambil memakan roti bakarnya  
“sekolah”  
“isinya apa?” tanya Kyuhyun “bom ya?” tanya nya lagi aneh  
Kibum tidak memperdulikan ucapan kedua saudaranya yang aneh itu. ia menatap Wookie yang menyiapkan sarapan padahal biasanya Teuki yang sudah heboh membantu Wookie menyiapkan sarapan“Teuki eonnie kemana?”   
“dia di kamar tadi sudah aku bangunkan katanya kurang enak badan”   
"oh aku akan menengok nya" . Kibum menuju kamar Leeteuk. Di lihatnya Leeteuk yang masih terpejam, Kibum berjalan berjinjit menghampiri Leeteuk dan mencium dahinya “tidur yang nyenyak Eonnie” ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk.  
Tak lama Kibum pergi, Leeteuk terbangun dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Ada yang ia harus pastikan malam ini.  
“Teuki Eonnie masih tidur, aku pergi dulu ya”ucapnya pada saudaranya yang lain “aku akan menginap di rumah Siwon malam ini”  
“ada apa? Sampai menginap segala. Kau bisa pulang kerumah meski jam 2 malam, kami akan membukakan pintu untuk mu”  
Kibum mengepal tangan nya kuat, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah membohongi keluarganya seperti ini. Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
.  
Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang sedang menghapal script di halaman sekolah “wow kau rajin juga ya” goda Siwon sambil menyenggol lengan Kibum “hari ini ya?”  
Kibum mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon “kau sudah ijin?”  
Kibum lamgsung menutup script dramanya “belum.. aku belum siap”  
“sampai kapan kau begini?”  
Kibum kembali membuka script drama nya dan mulai menghapal lagi “entahlah... mungkin sampai Leeteuk eonnie mengetahuinya. Aku tau ia pasti kecewa dengan keputusan ku ini”  
“itu pasti” Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum “ya sudah aku mau ke lokasi syuting aku sudah ijin dengan guru piket. Semoga sukses Kibum”  
.  
.  
.  
Kibum menghela nafas lelah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi syuting belum juga selesai. Kibum masih harus melakukan satu adegan lagi maka semuanya akan beres. “cut!!” strudara berteriak dengan kencang menandakan syuting di hentikan “akting mu bagus Kibum” puji sang sutradara. Kibum membungkukaan badan nya pada sutradara.  
Saat mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, ia melihat sosok Leeteuk yang sedang menatapnya. “maaf sutradara aku mau ke toilet” kata Kibum.  
Ia menghampiri Leeteuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari nya “Eonnie” kata Kibum gagap “kenapa ada disini”  
Plak!  
Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kibum. Ini pertama kali nya Leeteuk memukulnya selama seumur hidup Kibum. Leeteuk mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat “jadi ini yang selama ini kau sembunyikan Kibum”  
Kibum tidak berani menatap Leeteuk “jawab aku Kibum”perintah Leeteuk tegas “kau membohongi kami”  
“darimana Eonnie tau kalau aku....”  
“tidak perlu tau aku tau dari siapa, pertanyaan ku adalah apa yang selama ini terjadi? selalu pulang malam, terlihat lelah jadi ini yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak mengatakan nya pada ku. kau anggap aku apa?”  
Ini saat nya Kibum mengaku semuanya “aku takut aku takut karna menjadi aktris adalah mimpi ku. aku takut kau dan yang lainnya tidak menyutujui mimpi ku ini dan aku harus menguburnya. Makanya aku memendamnya dan menunggu saat yang tepat’  
“kau tidak mempercayai kami”  
‘bukan itu maksud ku”  
“lalu apa? Ketakutan mu tidak mendasar kau bahkan tidak mendiskusikannya dengan kami” Leeteuk memegang bahu Kibum “apapun mimpi mu kami selalu mendukung mu dan mempercayaimu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau tidak boleh menjadi aktor kan?” Kibum mengangguk. Leeteuk memeluknya sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut. “ingat satu hal Kibum,kami selalu ada untuk mu. Ketika kau menjadi aktor besar kau tetaplah bagian dari hidup kami. Pintu rumah akan selalu terbuka untuk mu. Aku tahu menjadi artis mungkin akan mengorbankan banyak hal termasuk keluarga mu tapi kami selalu percaya bahwa kau akan selalu bersama kami”  
“miahne ” Kibum terisak kecil “terima kasih karena berkat kau aku mencapai mimpiku dan maaf atas tindak kan ku yang bodoh’  
“kau memang bodoh” leeteuk terkekeh kecil. Ia mengacung kan jempolnya pada namja tinggi yang ada di ujung sana “ gumawo Siwon-ah” gumam Leeteuk sambil menenangkan Kibum yang masih menangis

Leeteuk pov  
Begitulah Kibum. Ia memiliki ketakutan bahwa kami tidak akan setuju dengan mimpinya. Hey.. kami selalu mendukungnya sebagai salah satu keluarga kami. Dia punya mimpi sendiri begitu pun aku.  
Ku akui kegigihan Kibum dalam mencapa cita-citanya, ia tidak pernah pantang menyerah. Bagaimana dengan cerita keluarga ku kali ini? Apakaha terdengar bagus atau biasa saja? Maaf ya karena aku tidak begitu pandai bercerita.  
Kibum sekarang sedang sibuk dengan drama barunya,ia menjadi lebih terkenal dan jarang dirumah namun Kibum tidak pernah lupa dengan keluarganya. Ah.. dan satu lagi Kyuhyun dan Donghae selalu meminta tanda tangan artis kesukaan mereka.hahahah dan itu sedikit menyusahkan Kibum.  
Aku lelah bercerita. Aku akan menceritakan kisah dongsaeng ku yang lain. menurut kalian siapa selanjutnya?  
Leeteuk pov end  
THE END


End file.
